THE HANDSOME AND THE BEAST
by Ryuzaki Hanabishi
Summary: My First Fic. Terinspirasi dari cerita The Beauty and The Beast, dengan tokoh utama Sanji, bagaimanakah ceritanya? silahkan di baca


**THE HANDSOME AND THE BEAST**

**Moshi – moshi, aku Ryu, salam kenal ^^. Ini fic pertamaku, jadi maaf pasti banyak typo, bahasa tidak baku, chara OOC, dan kekurangan – kekurangan lain-nya, tapi aku usahakan sebaik – baiknya. Cerita fic ini terinspirasi dari dongeng Beauty and The Beast. Selamat Membaca ^.^**

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda Sensei & Walt Disney**

**CHAPTER 1 – PERMULAAN**

Di sebuah desa bernama desa Fusha, hiduplah sebuah keluarga yang cukup di hormati. Keluarga itu terdiri dari empat orang, yaitu satu orang ibu dan tiga orang anak laki – laki.

"Anak – anak sudah waktunya bangun!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut orange.

"Sudah pagi? Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi" sahut anak laki – laki berambut hijau sambil menguap.

"Hei marimo! Kau tidak dengar ibu memerintahkanmu bangun?" Teriak anak laki – laki berambut kuning. "Perlukah aku menendang kepala hiaju mu itu?" lanjutnya.

"Apa katamu alis pelintir?" anak laki – laki berambut hijau tersebut mengambil pedang kayu yang selalu dia pegang maupun saat tidur. "Mau kupotong alis anehmu itu?' lanjutnya lagi.

"Maju kau marimo bodoh" sahut anak laki – laki berambut kuning sambil melayangkan tendangannya tetapi berhasil di tepis oleh anak laki – laki berambut hijau tadi.

"Masih terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun untuk mengalahkanku koki mesum" jawabnya.

"PLAAK… PLOOK…"

Kedua anak laki – laki tadi mendapat benjolan di atas kepalanya karena pukulan wanita berambut orange yang sejak tadi sudah menahan emosinya.

"Sanji ! Zoro! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian bertengkar!" geram wanita berambut orange.

"Maafkan aku Nami – Swaan" jawab pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama Sanji yang sekarang matanya sudah berubah menjadi hati.

"PLAAAAK…"

Nami memukul Sanji lagi. "Sudah ku bilang berkali – kali, panggil aku Ibu! Sekarang Sanji segera memasak sarapan kita dan kau Zoro, cabut rumput di halaman!" perintah Nami pada kedua anaknya.

"Apapun akan kulakukan demi Ibu" Kata Sanji semangat dan bergegas menuju dapur dengan Love Hurricanenya.

"Cih, Perempuan iblis, selalu saja aku disuruh yang aneh - aneh" desah Zoro yang disusul dengan pukulan mematikan dari Nami.

"Tidur saja kau selamanya di situ anak kurang ajar!" sahut Nami sambil meninggalkan Zoro yang terkapar.

**XxxXxxX**

"Makanan sudah siap" teriak Sanji dari ruang makan.

Nami dan Zoro segera berkumpul di ruang makan. Di atas meja sudah tersedia hidangan – hidangan buatan Sanji yang memang terkenal paling enak di desanya.

"Mari makan!" teriak Zoro.

"Tunggu" Nami memukul tangan Zoro yang hendak mengambil sayur. "Mana Usopp?" Tanya Nami.

"Tadi dia pergi ke pasar, katanya ingin membeli peralatan" jawab Zoro sambil menggerutu.

"BRRRAAAAKKK" terdengar bunyi pintu yang di dobrak, terlihat seorang anak laki - laki berhidung panjang dengan rambut hitam sedang terengah – engah, dia menggenggam secarik kertas.

"Aku pu…"

"PLAAAAAK"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ANAK BODOH! Kau hampir menghancurkan pintu rumahku" dengan kekuatan penuh, Nami memukul anak laki – laki tersebut hingga pingsan sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kata – katanya.

"Usopp bodoh" kata Sanji dan Zoro secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah, karena Ussop sudah pulang, Mari makan" kata Zoro sambil mengambil Paile Kentang buatan Sanji.

"Tunggu dulu marimo, jangan kau sentuh makanan itu sebelum ibu menyentuhnya" Sanji memberikan death glare ke arah Zoro.

"Jangan harap" sahut Zoro sambil tetap mengambil hidangan yang sudah tersedia, dengan segera Sanji menendang tangan Zoro dan pertengkaran mereka pun di mulai yang di akhiri dengan pukulan dari Nami di kepala mereka. Akhirnya kegiatan makan malam mereka di mulai, sedangkan Usopp masih dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai dengan mulut berbusa.

**XxxXxxX**

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Ussop yang baru saja tersadar.

"Di rumah" jawab Sanji seadanya sambil mencuci piring. "Lekas makan sarapan mu di atas meja sebelum dingin" lanjut Sanji.

Usopp bergegas menuju kursinya dan memulai makan. "Di mana Ibu dan Zoro?" Tanya nya kepada Sanji.

"Si marimo pemalas itu sepertinya berlatih pedang di luar, sedangkan ibu…. Ibu…" Sanji tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan terdiam.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan ibu?" Tanya Usopp makin penasaran.

"Ibu….."

To Be Continue

**Yak, chapter ini berakhir di sini, apakah yang terjadi dengan Nami?nantikan chapter selanjutnya. Dan sekali lagi mohon maaf karena fic ini banyak kekurangan, jika reader berkenan, silahkan berikan aku masukan, kritik, saran, maupun flame apapun dengan menekan tombol review di bawah ini.**


End file.
